The present invention relates generally to vending cart assemblies. In particular, the present invention is directed to a portable vending cart assembly which is sized and adapted for storage within a storefront recess.
Street vendors typically use various types of portable apparatuses to store and display various articles for sale. These apparatuses may be as simple as a folding table with a wheeled carrier such as a dolly, or more complicated such as wheeled hot dog stands having an electric power supply, and water storage and dispensing means. While these apparatuses are satisfactory for the basic purposes of transacting a sale of various items, including foodstuffs, there are circumstances where makeshift or simple vending apparatuses are inadequate. First, there are city ordinances which require a particular type of assembly, particularly when vending foodstuffs, which would be violated by an informal vending apparatus or setup. Also, inclement weather (wind, rain, etc.) can damage or displace the vendor's product, and also have the unfortunate effect of limiting customers. An unsightly vending setup may discourage customers who may question the quality or even the authenticity of the vendor's product.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,189,944 issued to one Piche is an example of a relatively sophisticated vending cart in the form of an antique vehicle. The apparatus includes water storage and dispensing means, electrical power, and food preparation means. The cart is not collapsible and must be towed by a vehicle. The apparatus is also very expensive, and therefore not an option for most street vendors.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,397 issued to Michel et al. is a example of a mobile or portable food service kiosk which features a carousel for containing prepared meals, which meals can be rotatably positioned for vending. The kiosk is not collapsible and is only suitable for food preparation and vending.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,037 issued to one Clark, discloses a portable and partially collapsible teller counter for use at a bank after normal business hours. The counter is mounted on casters and includes means for positioning the apparatus within a door jamb. The Clark apparatus is limited to a single use and does not include many of the features of the present invention including doors for customers, food preparation areas, and is not collapsible to be fit within a predetermined standardized space when not deployed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.